five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Endings
To obtain this ending you must first collect the key and unlock the security gates. Once through you will be faced by Secuity and you must defeat him to enter the tent then you will hear an Imaginary voice which will mock you about defeating an imaginary boss in an imaginary game on the easiest difficulty. After this you score the Security Trophy, a silver trophy with the same shape as Security. To obtain this ending, you must enter Pinwheel Funhouse, next you should go through a stone wall to a gravestone. Go through that gravestone, then you will see two tree stumps. Walk past them, fight Bubba and after that you will see a single stone wall to the right side of your screen, then you will have to walk through that stone wall, go through the next glitched object, then go down 4 layers and you will see a lake. Don't talk to Old Man Consequences and stand above that lake and now repeat this: hold down while repeatedly pressing left and right you will see a white Freddy screen for about two minutes then an image most looking like Scott Cawthon and two of his sons. It is the only ending that do not give a trophy, unless you do not have completed the 4th glitch Ending first. To obtain this ending, you must unlock Adventure Fredbear, use him as the party leader, and talk to the Fredbear NPC. If you talk to him, the first dialogue box pops up as usual, but then the Fredbears start glitching out. Their eyes become flashing colors and their pose is similar to Shadow Freddy's pose on the home screen. This text pops up: The same Fredbears can't occupy the same space at the same time. After a bit, they explode, and the only thing left is their legs. Now, on the difficulty select screen, you can see a trophy, silver Fredbear legs. To obtain this ending, you must first go to the Geist Lair world (and have good characters). You'll need to walk around for a little, when you see an area with 2 torches, that means you're near the PurpleGeist. You'll fight the PurpleGeist like a normal boss, until Chica's Magic Rainbow appears. You'll have 3 minutes to beat her before she charges her Rainbow Cannon attack and getting an instant game over, after beating her you'll be redirected to Desk Man's "office" and start a cutscene. After Desk Man's dialogues, the screen flickers, then cuts to darkness. Two yellow eyes, presumably Circus Baby, can be seen in the top-right. A female voice, presumably Circus Baby, says: "The show will begin momentarily. Everyone please stay in your seats." After that, the screen flickers back to the room, where the Desk Man is presumably dead. Then, a "to be continued" text appears, and then the credits come up. After the credits, Foxy can be seen on a plane, with the "the end" text above him. You'll win a trophy of Chica's Magic Rainbow, which will appear in the "select file" menu. The sixth ending is found by defeating a secret boss known as Chipper's Revenge. Chipper is located in Mysterious Mine, tucked away in a tiny niche along the far western wall that's obscured by darkness and reachable only by the northernmost Mine entrance. Open the way to him with the Key, then defeat him for the ending. After beating him, he''ll say: To trigger this ending you need to speak to Fredbear, the game’s primary NPC, in a particular way whenever you run into him - that is to say, you need to let him exhaust his dialogue options, then do not click ‘Done’ at the end of the conversation. Wait long enough and he’ll transform and give you hints on finding a series of clocks. Finding all five clocks and then entering a portal that appears will net you the ending. To trigger this ending, you can get it after entering the final subtunnel area, at the end of Pinwheel Funhouse. Enter, head east, take the first northern path to find a warp, and then go through a wall up and on your right in the second layer. This will take you to the third layer of the subtunnel. Follow the path east, then go south through the trees when the pathway is starting to force you north. This takes you to a room you cannot escape. Woo! Category:FNaF World Category:Pages Category:Endings